Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 day 21: mutual masturbation, Tristeva
by nautiscarader
Summary: Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 day 21: mutual masturbation, Tristeva


\- Pinpin? Is something wrong?

Evangelyne's voice brought Tristepin back to his senses, as looked up at his radian wife, staring at him with a concerned look on her face. It didn't help the fact that he apparently lost himself in his thoughts while she was straddling him, waiting him to stop sucking on her left nipple and move to her right one, after almost a minute of blanking out.

\- Pinpin? - she asked again, cupping his face and tilting it slightly towards her. - Don't you like my lingerie? Amalia bought it for me.

\- No, Eva, it's beautiful, it's just...

He reached his arm to undo the suspenders linking her corset with her panties, but stopped mid-way and sighed.

Eva knew exactly what was going on and why her striptease hasn't achieved the results she desired. She closed her arms around him and brought his face to hers. Once her lips parted with his, she wandered from his face to his neck, chest, and finally to his right shoulder.

She took extra care here, as she placed her lips on the stump of his right arm, massaging it gently. It didn't cause him any pain, at least not now, weeks after it has healed itself, but even then she waited for his nod to proceed.

While she was caressing him, she felt his left arm close around her, and heard another grunt from his throat.

\- I wish I could hold you tighter, Eva.

\- You do hold me tight, Pinpin. - she kissed him again.

\- Yeah, but I won't... I can't...

She put a finger on his lips.

\- Yes, you can, sir Tristepin. - she smiled - And you will.

Eva slowly moved to his laps again, and guided his only hand to her crotch, quickly undoing all the possible obstacles on his way. His face brightened once he felt how wet she has been all this time, and pushed his torso closer to hers. Eva recognised that move at once. He still thought he could use his non-existent arm to grab her and hold her while he'd finger her. Without even thinking, she did it for him; she put her arm around his neck, securing herself before he could be reminded of his painful loss.

\- Love me Tristepin! - she whispered into his ear, her voice cracking when his fingertip slid between her folds.

As she predicted, Tristepin's moves were sluggish, though she wasn't sure if by deliberation or by the depression still haunting him and his ego. Thus, to help him even further, Eva begun moving her hips up and down, to coincide with the rhythm of his fingers delving deep inside her. She didn't want to use her hands to steer him - she knew it would only make things worse. Last few weeks have been filled with him getting angry at himself at not being able to perform most basic actions, and he got even angrier and annoyed if she wanted to help him, though he always ended up apologising profusely.

\- Make me cum, Pinpin, I know you can do it... - Eva moaned, feeling more of his fingers thrust inside her.

Just as the first proper moan of ecstasy was coming out of her mouth, she reached her left hand to his crotch and closed her fingers around his half-limp cock.

\- Eva? - he paused for a moment, but her stare made him resume his actions at once - I don't think I will... you know, tonight...

\- Ssh. - she hushed him again - I've got everything under control, honey.

She didn't want to put too much strain on her knight, and she knew that very well their wedding night might not go exactly the way he imagined. But she was also determined to heal the damage done to his sense of self-worth, and making both of them climax will be a powerful medicine.

Short, erratic gasps of breath were escaping their mouth, as he rocked her body with her fingers, and she pumped him with hers. Eva was used to rough, animalistic rutting, getting any of her holes filled to the brim with his cock, so the change of pace actually allowed her to discover the side of love-making their rarely visited.

Under her touch, she felt that her treatment was working. Though she kept her eyes fixated at her husband, every once in a while she glanced to her left, to see the magnificent Iopish cock now standing proud and hard, just like she wanted to.

\- See? I knew... you can do it... my hero... - she stuttered, feeling her orgasm coming.

\- Eva, Do you want...

\- Yes, Pinpin. Make me cum, please! - she cried, closing her lips around his again.

Suddenly, the world around Eva has tumbled, as she was pushed to the bed. She shrieked, and at first she thought Tristepin decided to stop, but then a sharp wave of pleasure, radiating from deep inside her, caused her to cry again. Without her weight on top of him, Tristepin was able to work even more furiously now, diving deeper into her with one, two, three, fingers at a time. Her body jolted each time his thumb brushed her clit, though she knew it was probably an accident, but she welcomed the added pleasure nonetheless.

Lost in her pleasure, she almost forgot to continue her job, and had to stretch her body to reach his cock and pump it. She was way too familiar with the tension and twitching of his veins, not to mention the guttural, growls coming from his mouth to know that his orgasm is imminent, and only she can help him prove his virility.

Their eyes met again, and in that moment, they reached their peak. Evangelyne came first, spraying his fingers with her fluids. Her legs flailed so hard, trying to contain her orgasm that she nearly kicked him in the jaw, but the Iop has darted his head upwards at the same time, roaring her name when he shot long, thick ropes of his cum across her body. Evangelyne was too absorbed panting and recovering from her climax to be angry at him for his explosive cumshot, and deep down, that lewd, primal behaviour was all she wanted from him.

Once she caught her breath, Evangelyne sat upright, reaching for a tissue to clean herself off, and in that moment, she spotted her husband, lying on her back, his chest rising up and down with his breath. She quickly waddled towards him, wondering whether her foreplay has worked, and was delighted to see the familiar, goody smile plastered all over his reddened face.

\- Pinpin? - she asked, cupping his face again as she lay on his chest, savouring the musky scent of his - Feeling better, honey?

\- Yeah, I... I think so. - he huffed

\- You've been magnificent as usual, my knight. - she gave him a quick peck - And...

She hesitated for a moment.

\- I love you, Tristepin. - that was all she could tell him after a week of supporting him in every waking moment. He coudl read the rest in her eyes, gleaming from tiny droplets of tears, reflecting the fireplace in the nearby room.

\- I know.

Evangelyne reached for a kiss, but she was brought upright in a split of a second when her husband grabbed her by her waist. She shrieked, reflexively tried to catch his neck, but the next moment she was in the air, for just a split of a second before Tristepin caught her again after launching her those few inches above bed.

\- Sorry, I had to get a better grip on you. - he joked. - Ready for more?

Evangelyne blinked, and it took her a moment to catch his meaning. But when she looked down and saw how hard his enormous cock was, despite his recent orgasm, she could only let out a soft chuckle before Tristepin lay her gently on the bed again and begun proving to her that he was more than healed.


End file.
